1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly and method for constructing a building. More specifically, the invention relates to an assembly and method for constructing one-story, multi-story, and high rise buildings, using building assembly units assembled away from the building site, and transported to the site in a folded configuration for installation on a support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems building assemblies and techniques are known in the construction industry. Systems building assembly techniques typically involve erecting a structure using factory-assembled modules. A great deal of the assembly work can be performed at the factory in a controlled environment, with the resultant module transported to the construction site for final assembly. This technique frees the building contractor from relying on on-site skilled labor, favorable weather conditions, and so forth. Therefore, systems building assembly techniques save substantial time and money.
A preferable systems building technique involves use of folded building assemblies. Previous folded building assemblies and methods, however, have only proved advantageous in constructing small buildings, such as residential structures. For example, foldable houses, A-frames, and the like have been manufactured and sold successfully and profitably. However, previous folded building assembly concepts have been unsuccessful when applied to construction of multi-story buildings, such as high rise apartments, shopping malls, or office buildings.
This failure can be attributed to several causes. A key problem is that foldable modular assemblies, which have been successfully utilized in the residential housing industry, cannot bear sufficient load for use in a high rise building. Therefore, another systems building approach using another type of prefabricated assembly is required.
One systems building approach which has been attempted involves use of a prefabricated cell. The cell assembly includes a concrete or steel rectangular structure including floor, ceiling, and wall panels. Multiple cells are stacked or placed in a support frame to create a multi-story building. This system is disadvantageous, however, in that the resultant building interior is extremely uniform and "boxy", lacking in aesthetic versatility. Moreover, the cells are difficult and expensive to transport to the construction site. On-site staging and storage requires considerable space and handling expense. Thus, the cell assembly system has not been a viable solution.
Another related building approach uses prefabricated panels. A plurality of panels, precast with window and door apertures, are manufactured in the factory. The plurality of panels are then transported to the construction site, and mounted on a preexisting support frame. Different panels function as floors, ceilings, and walls. The panel building can have much more versatility than the cell building described above. However, each panel must be lifted into place by an on-site crane. Since installation of each panel equates to one lift of the crane, it is easy to see that the rate of construction of the building is limited by the number of available cranes. In practice, this real-world limitation has proven to be an extremely significant factor. The requirement to lift each panel into place slows construction, resulting in increased construction costs. The end result is that the panel system is not a viable option.
A new building approach is thus desirable for use in constructing a building, particularly a high rise building.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly and a method for constructing a building.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an assembly and method suitable for constructing a single-story, multi-story, or high rise building.
It is further an object of the invention that the assembly include components which can be prefabricated in the factory and transported easily to the construction site.
It is further an object of the invention that the assembly require minimum storage at the construction site.
It is further an object of the invention that the prefabricated portions be configured to be set in place in a support frame without requiring excessive use of an on-site crane.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.